Tara King, Vampire Slayer
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim is a Vampire? Who's gonna save Ron?


Tara King, Vampire Slayer By Kim's #1 Fan.

Hi guys, this is my first attempt at something truly scary, so if I offend anyone, I'm sorry.

This is also my submission into Zartan's Halloween Hijinx contest.

I do not own Kim Possible & Co.

This is all in fun.

And Now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was a dark and spooky night.

Ron Stoppable made his way fearfully through the Middleton Cemetery.

There had been numerous vampire attacks in Middleton,

and it was Ron's suspicion , that the vampire slept, here in the cemetery.

Although Kim tried very hard to convince him otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Oh come on Ron," she had laughed.

"Vampires? Here? In Middleton?

Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Yes Kim," he had answered,

"I do. And if your not gonna help me, then I'm just gonna slay the vampire myself."

And he turned and stormed out of her house, her laughter ringing in his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He moved quietly through the cemetery.

He was holding a stake in one hand, a mallet in the other, and he wore around his neck a wreath of Garlic, and a silver crucifix.

He wore his normal hockey jersey, pants and shoes.

The wind seemed to whistle through his blond hair.

He was beginning to think that Kim was right, and there was no such thing as vampires.

When suddenly he saw something terrible.

He watched in terror as he saw a very sexy looking Bonnie Rockwaller seduce a new victim.

Josh Mankey never had a prayer.

Bonnie was on him swiftly, and she appeared to hug him tightly.

But then, she sank her fangs into his neck.

Josh screamed in pain, as Bonnie drained his blood.

Ron watched the whole scene in pure terror.

Suddenly, Rufus gave a gasp of horror.

Bonnie looked up, her hungry eyes peered into the darkness, as the blood dripped from her face.

"Good Evening Stoppable."

He spun around and was face to face with a very evil looking Bonnie.

She looked almost the same as always, except that now her clothes seemed very sexy.

She wore a very tight fitting black dress.

The wind blew through her dark brown hair.

"I see you've brought me a present." she said, eying the stake and mallet.

She grinned evilly, showing her vampire fangs.

At the sight of her fangs, Ron dropped the stake, and the mallet.

Ron wanted very much to run away, but his feet wouldn't move.

Bonnie moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"Soon Ron," she cooed seductively,

"very soon, you will be mine. And no one can save you."

Ron was terrified.

His brain was screaming at him to run away, but he was trapped in her vice like grasp, and couldn't move.

"Bonnie!" shouted a voice.

Ron and Bonnie turned to see Kim Possible standing behind them.

Bonnie immediately released Ron.

"My Queen," stated Bonnie bowing low before the advancing Kim Possible.

Ron eyed Kim, and noticed she was wearing her sexy little black dress, along with high heels, and a black cape with blood red lining.

"What are you doing my pet?" Kim asked Bonnie sweetly, as Bonnie backed away submissively.

"I'm so sorry my queen," apologized Bonnie in a whimper,

"but I was hungry."

Bonnie eyed Ron's neck hungrily.

"You are my slave, and you will act as such!" commanded Kim.

"Leave us, and I will not hurt you later." snarled Kim.

"Yes Mistress." replied Bonnie softly.

"Kim?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"I thought you didn't believe me about the vampires?"

"Oh I believed you alright Ronnie," she cooed softly.

She turned to him, exposing for the first time, her own vampire fangs.

Ron gasped in horror.

"I just didn't want you coming to this cemetery, so I tried to make you doubt yourself.

But I knew what you were doing, and that my darling is why I followed you."

"Y-y-y-you knew that B-b-b-b-bonnie was a vampire?" stuttered a very scared Ron.

"Well of course I knew silly," stated Kim coolly.

"Who do you think it was that turned her into a vampire in the first place?" asked Kim, moving closer to him.

"B-b-b-but why Bonnie?" asked a terrified Ron.

"I had too." replied Kim coolly.

"The little fool was going to the police.

And although they wouldn't believe her, there was also a very slim chance that someone would.

And I worked too long and hard to get too you to lose you now."

Ron turned to run away, but Kim appeared magically in front of him.

"Haven't you ever wondered how I learned those cheer moves so quick?

Or why I always seem to win?"

Ron turned to run again, but again Kim appeared in front of him.

Kim was now at arms length, and she grabbed Ron in a steel vice like grip.

"You can't run away my love," she cooed seductively,

"where ever you run, I will always find you." she continued evilly.

"But the sun... you've been out in the sun, how?"

"Silly little boy," cooed Kim, bringing her lips closer to his neck,

"that is just superstition, we vampires can move around in the daylight, some just choose not to, but I had to to catch you."

"B-b-b-b-but we've aged together."

"Once again my love, a silly superstition."

Kim released him, and turned herself into a five year old girl.

Ron looked at her, she was exactly how he remembered her when he had first met her.

"B-b-b-b-but how??" stuttered Ron.

"I made myself look like this, when we met, and as you grew, I appeared to grow with you, a vampire can appear to be any age they want to, and, since we are soul mates, I just had to have you.

And now..." she breathed softly into his ear, once again holding him in an iron grip.

"No power on earth can save you from me."

"Get away from him!" shouted a female voice.

Kim and Ron both turned to see Tara King.

"Well, sweet lovable little Tara has come to save her secret love."

sneered Kim.

"Tara? You love me?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Not now Ron," replied Tara.

Tara wore a soft pink sweat shirt, with matching sweat pants, and pink running shoes.

Her long flowing blond hair blew in the wind.

Tara turned to face Kim, determined to kill the evil vampire.

"You have no idea what your dealing with my dear." cooed Kim sweetly, moving slowly toward Tara, never taking her eyes off of her.

Ron just stood there dazed, still under Kim's spell.

"Oh, I know what you are, Kim." smiled Tara.

"I've known since the day we met.

It's you that doesn't really know me." replied Tara defiently.

"Oh really?" snarled Kim,

"Do go on."

"You see Kim, my last name hasn't always been King, my family changed it when we moved here from the old country, so we could fit in."

"The Old Country?" asked Kim suspiciously.

"Yes Kim," replied Tara sweetly.

"you see we came to America from Germany after World War II.

And we changed our family name."

"From what?" asked Kim suspiciously.

"Van Helsing!" replied Tara quickly drawing a stake from behind her back.

"I made friends with you to keep an eye on you, and to keep you from turning Ron here into one of the undead."

"Bonnie!" yelled Kim.

Soon vampire Bonnie reappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes my Queen?" asked Bonnie.

"Destroy Tara for me now!" snarled Kim, never turning loose of her helpless victim Ron.

"At once my queen." snarled Bonnie leaping at Tara.

"Sorry it had to end this way Bonbon." said Tara sadly.

As Bonnie pounced on Tara, she quickly stabbed her with the stake she had behind her back.

"NOOOO!!" screamed Bonnie, disappearing into a cloud of dust.

Suddenly Kim appeared in front of Tara, and grinned evilly as her fingers closed around Tara's neck.

"I was going to let you live as my servant, but now," snarled Kim,

"You will die as your great grandfather killed my father."

Kim quickly grabbed the stake that had killed Bonnie and aimed it at Tara's heart.

Tara quickly grabbed the stake from Kim, then kicked her in the face, knocking her back.

Then, before Kim could get up, Tara leaped on top of her.

"Goodbye Kim." stated Tara sadly,

as Kim struggled to get up.

"I wish I could save you, but you never had a soul to save."

Tara quickly placed the stake over Kim's heart and pounded it in.

"NNNOOOOO!!" she screamed as she turned to dust.

"Kim?" whispered Ron coming out of his daze.

"She was a vampire Ron." explained Tara softly, taking his hand.

"But she..."

"She was a vampire, since the day you met." she stated tenderly.

"But, We,..."

"I know Ron," replied Tara hugging him.

"Now can we discuss your loving me?" asked a still very confused Ron.

"Yes Ron," replied Tara softly.

"I love you, and I always will."

She hugged him tightly.

"So Kim was a vampire?" asked Ron, just starting to put it all together.

"Yes Ron," replied Tara.

"Kim was a vampire, and she turned Bonnie into a vampire," explained Tara.

"Then who turned Kim?" asked Ron.

"No one, she was a vampire by birth."

"You mean Mr. Dr. P?" asked Ron, getting scared.

"Oh no dear, not him." replied Tara sweetly.

"Mr. Dr. P, his wife and their two sons, they were all her minions.

They just pretended to be her family to throw me off her trail."

"So who was Kim's real father then?" asked Ron curiously.

"Dracula." replied Tara coolly.

"My great grandfather Abraham Van Helsing took care of him, but we never knew until recently, that he had a daughter. Namely Kim."

"But now that Kim's dead?" asked Ron.

"They're probably fine now Ron." replied Tara.

"Once we killed Kim, her hold over them was broken, and they returned to normal."

"But what about Mankey? Bonnie just bit him."

Just then Josh moved slightly, to show he was still breathing.

"Bonnie didn't drink enough to kill him." explained Tara,

"he'll be fine in a day or so."

Tara and Ron hugged again.

"So, you love me?" asked Ron curiously.

Tara grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" she cooed seductively.

"Yes." answered Ron.

"I just befriended Kim, to protect you." she continued.

"So you do love me?" asked Ron again.

"Lucky for you your cute." replied Tara kissing him again.

Then the two began walking out of the cemetery.

"By the way, how'd you know to come here?" asked Ron as they walked.

"Oh, I just put two and two together, and came up with Kim, turning Bonnie, then Bonnie seducing all the young men she could, and came up with this." she explained.

"Oh." exclaimed Ron.

They left the cemetery together, holding hands.

"Can I walk you home?" asked Ron.

"I thought you'd never ask." answered Tara threading her arm through his, and leading him in the right direction.

"You know something Tara," began Ron looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Yes Ronnie?" she asked tenderly.

"I never noticed how beautiful you are until now."

"Thanks Ron." replied Tara as she pulled him in for another kiss.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Halloween everybody.

Please read and review.

God Bless.


End file.
